bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hiyori Sarugaki/Beziehungen
Beziehungen Shinji Hirako left|thumb|Hiyori verprügelt Shinji mal wieder mit ihrer Sandale|link=http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Shinji-Hiyori.jpg Auf dem ersten Blick scheint es so als könnten Shinji und Hiyori sich nicht ausstehen da stets der eine den anderen ägert oder provoziert. Hiyori benutzt Shinji auch oft als Prügelknaben oder menschlichen Schild, was schon seit ihrer Zeit in der Soul Socity, wo sie eigentlich vom Rang her unter Shinji stand, immer so war. Jedoch scheinen sich beide sehr zu respektieren und eine, wenn auch eigenartige, Freundschaft zu einander zu pflegen. Shinji scheint zum Teil Hiyori am besten von allen anderen zu verstehen weshalb er wohl auch ihre Brutalitäten erträgt. Als Hiyori von Gin halbiert wurde war Shinji in großer Sorge um Hiyori was unter anderem zeigt wie viel sie ihm bedeutet. Normalerweise würde sich Hiyroi nie bei Shinji für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen jedoch nach Gins Angriff der tödlich wie sie ausgehen könnte, entschuldigite sie sich zum ersten Mal bei ihm. Kisuke Urahara thumb|Hiyori will Kisuke nicht als neuen Komandanten haben|link=http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Hiyori-Kisuke.jpg Hiyori konnte Kisuke von anfang an nicht leiden. Zum einem da er als Ersatz für ihren vorherigen Kommdanten erschien, zu dem sie eine enge Beziehung hatte, und zum anderen da sie Kisukes manchmal dümmliches und schüchterndes Getue einfach nicht ertragen konnte. Dennoch gab Kisuke nicht auf Freundschaft mit Hiyori zu schließen und war ihr nie böse wenn sie ihn trat oder schlug. Mit der Zeit schien sich ihr Verhältnis auch wirklich zu verbessern weshalb sie ihm den Gefallen tat an seiner Stelle zu Kensei und der 9. Kompanie zu gehen um diesen zu helfen. Da sie so in eine Falle Aizen hineinrannte machte sich Kisuke schreckliche Vorwürfe und versuchte alles um sie retten. Wie das Verhältnis von beiden heute ist, ist nicht bekannt. Ichigo Kurosaki left|thumb|Hiyori's neuer Prügelknabe|link=http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Hiyori-Ichigo.jpg Hiyori trainierte häufig mit Ichigo und behandelte ihn meist so wie sie Shinji behandelte. Sie vergrügelte ihn somit sehr häufig wenn er ihr zu frech wurde und versuchte ihn anzugewöhnen sie mit Frau Hiyori anzusprechen. Dennoch lies sich Ichigo nicht unterkriegen und schlug manchmal zurück wenn Hiyori ihn zu sehr ärgerte. Rose meinte dass Hiyori jedoch zum Teil sehr glücklich sei dass Ichigo zu ihnen gekommen ist. Kirio Hikifune Über das Verhältnis der beiden ist nicht viel bekannt außer dass es Mutter-Tocher-ähnlich gewesen sein soll. Nachdem Kirio die Gotei 13 verlies und in die Köngliche Garde aufgenommen wurde wollte Hiyori auch keinen anderen als ihren Kommandanten haben was zeigt wie viel ihr Kirio bedeutet hat. Tōshirō Hitsugaya thumb|left|Toshiro und Hiyori streiten.|link=http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:486595-bleach_280_200.jpgToushiro und Hiyori streiten sich im Kampf gegen Tia Harribel und können sich anscheint nicht leiden obwohl sie sehr viel gemeinsam haben. Fähigkeiten thumb|left|200px|Hiyori mit ihrer Hollowmaske|link=http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Hiyori_Hollow.jpg Als ehemalige Vizekomandantin ist Hiyori eine durchaus erfahrene Kämpferin auch wenn sie noch recht jung erscheint. Ihre physische Stärke demonstriert sie oft an Shinji der schon häufig eine blutige Nase davon trug. Auch ihre Schwertkämpferischen Fähigkeiten scheinen sehr gut zu sein so schaffte sie es mit einem unbefreiten Zanpakuto und ihrer Hollow Maske Ichigo einige Wunden zuzufügen. Ihre Hollowmaske erinnert an ein Nashorn, denn die Maske hat ein großes Horn in der Mitte der Stirn und eine Reihe von diamantförmigen Verzierungen auf einer Augenbraue. Mit ihrer Maske verstärken sich ihre Kräfte und sie ist in der Lage mit ihrem Horn ein Cero abzufeuern welches stark genug ist , um min. 3 Menos Grande zu töten.